Abel Sakayuki
Summary The main character of MCMURW's 3rd story. He is the son of Zen (Raioz & Ragnarok Vermillion) and Sinicia. A teen, attending a school made for people with powers. He wishes to meet his parents and find out why they haven't been in his life. Personal info Name: 'Nero Sakayuki, Real name is Nero Vermillion '''Origin: '''My Crazy Mixed Up Random World (MCMURW) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''14 '''Classification: '''Kuro Tsuki High school student. Physical Division Officer Rank 1-Z, Squad Leader. Birth Place: Unknown Date Of Birth: Unknown Alignment: Neutral Good likes: Video Games & Manga Dislikes: Segregation Eyes color: Dark Blue Hair color: Brownish Blond with black Hobbies: Sleeping Values: Intelligence Affiliation: Physical Division Strong Point: Strength Weak Point: Inexperience Wishes: to meet his parents Powers & Stats ' Tier: High 6-A | At least High 4-C+ | 4-A | Low 2-C | 2-B | 2-A Powers & Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability, Statistics Amplification, Martial Arts expert, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (High and gains Longevity thanks to it), Dimensional Travel, Summoning, Rage Power that leads to a Berserk Mode, Reactive Evolution, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Damage Manipulation, Acausality, Danmaku, Cosmic Awareness, Instinctive Reaction, Precognition, Sealing, BFR, Force-Field Creation, Transmutation, Resurrection, OHK, Immunity to Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation and immortality (type 3 and 4) via blessing from the God of Death and Goddess of Life, ' 'Attack Potency: Multi Continent Leve'''l (effortlessly killed a class E monster like it was nothing, and these monsters are said to produce enough force to destroy multiple continents) | '''At Least Large Star Level+ (When his Self demon gave him a "Generous Donation" his Organ level Increased to 530 million and was capable of fighting Cerbrul at full power.This being was capable of the destroying the Earth, and that Earth had 634,750,582,985,366,249,678,998 times the mass of our real world's Earth.) | Multi Solar System Level (Destroyed 95% of a galaxy) | Multi Galaxy Level (fought on par with Lion) | Universe Level+ (defeated Xixo, and took a hit from his Anti-Big Bang) | Multiverse Level (fought an avatar of Nieldrchtdj) | Multiverse Level+ (with a "Generous Donation" from his Self-Demon) [[Speed|'Speed']]:''' '''SOL'' | '''FTL+' (incremented his speed to be 384 times faster) | MFTL+ (Reacted to and fought on par with Lion, who while casual, flew across the universe, which is 438,547,867,485,587,598 times bigger than our real world's universe) | Immeasurable ' 'Lifting Strength: Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Galactic | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Large Star Class | Multi-Galactic | Universal+ | Multiversal | Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Multi-Continent level | Large Star level | Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level+ | Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: '''Planetary | Interplanetary | Galactic | Intergalactic | Universal+ | Multiversal | Multiversal+ '''Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: He Lacks experience, and will go in a berserk state if angered enough. When in berserk, he becomes incapable of thinking. He can't Control his self demon and every time he seems vulnerable, his self demon will go and try to steal his body, which weakens him greatly Key: Registration Arc | Invaders Arc | Rank Assignation Arc | Revolution Arc | Seven Deadly Sins Arc | Nieldrchtdj Arc: The abomination | Nieldrchtdj Arc: the Destruction ''' Power-set Here you will see which abilities and speed he had when he was in X tier Other '''Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive MatchesThread:41749 Ikari Kuchi (My Crazy Mixed Up Random World) Ikari Kuchi (The match was Speed equalized, Nero's OHK, Sealing, And transmutation, and Ikari's OHK were restricted) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teenagers Category:AnonymouX pages Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sadists Category:Danmaku Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners